The present invention relates to generators, and more particularly to a generator housing for a claw-pole generator primarily intended for use in motor vehicles.
It is well known that equipment mounted on motor vehicles is subjected to substantial shocks and vibrations, especially when the vehicle passes over rough terrain. The problem is still further aggravated in connection with generators since these must rotate at very high speeds and are driven by a pulley and a belt which is normally under substantial tension. For the aforementioned reasons, it is important to mount a generator in a manner which will prevent or minimize the stresses imposed thereon to thereby reduce the probability of breakage or failure of the generator and the housing therefor.